


Cats and Hayes Morrison Do Not Mix

by DNAGraceless



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: And Birds, Cats, F/F, Hayes likes Dinosaurs, but it is not this day, but not cats, maybe they can get a cat one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Tess likes cats. Hayes doesn't. Tess decides her girlfriend is more important than the small calico kitten.





	

“No.”  
“I-”

“No.”  
“But-”

“No!”  
“Hayes!” Tess whined.

“Tess!” Hayes said back in the same tone. “No.”  
Hayes didn’t want to spend her day arguing with her girlfriend. She wanted to watch shitty TV and be a smartass about it and fall asleep on the lounge with Tess playing with her hair. The day had different plans however, and Hayes had come home to Tess cuddling up to something else on the lounge.

“Why not?” Tess asked, her arms folded across her waist. In her arms was a small ball of patchy white, black and orange cat, happily purring as Tess scratched its head.

“Because it’s a cat! It’ll shed and stink up the place.”  
“No it won’t, not if you take care of it properly.”  
“Tess, cat’s shed.”  
“You’ve never even had a cat.  
“So? I’ve held cats before, and I own too many black outfits to have a white cat around. Shit’s expensive Tess.”  
“But its homeless,” Tess pouted, pulling the pitiful kitten closer to her chest, “and starving.”

“Then we’ll find it a shelter.” Hayes said, trying to backtrack to prevent the damage at the bottom of the hill she had pushed them down when she’d said no before letting Tess speak.

Tess wasn’t placated. “But they’ll just put it down. Besides, cats are so easy to take care of, I had four growing up. Look at her,” Tess held the thing up to Hayes’ face. Hayes wasn’t impressed.

“Tess, I don’t like cats. I don’t like pets.”

“You like birds.” Tess pointed out. “And Dinosaurs!”  
Hayes subtly glanced around; afraid someone in their empty apartment might hear the exclamation.

“Well feel free to adopt a budgie or Saurolophus.”  
“Hayes,” Tess stepped forward and Hayes stepped back. Her jacket was black and cost more than their rent, “If we take him anywhere else it’ll die.”  
Hayes glared at her and the cat, arms folded. She held her ground for a minute, before inhaling and exhaling deeply.

“You can keep it, until,” She held up her hand, stopping Tess from getting too excited, “you find a permanent home. But it has to stay out of the bedrooms and the lounge. And you clean up after it and all that shit.”  
“Thank you,” Tess beamed, pulling the cat back to her and hugging it. Hayes walked off to get changed.

  
Hayes glared darkly at the cat in her girlfriends lap. It had only been a few hours and the damn thing was already on the lounge. Cheeky little bastard getting all patted and cuddled and she was Tess’ beautiful baby goddammit!

 

“You’re getting attached,” Hayes pointed out, flicking through the channels.

“So?”

“Tess, we’re never home,” Hayes sighed, “We can’t take care of a pet.”

“ _You_ are out all the time with your parent’s events and friends and things-”  
“You could always come with me,” Hayes baited, but Tess ignored her.

“-It gets lonely here; I’d like some company,”

“Cats aren’t company; they’re expensive attention stealing assholes.”

Tess rolled her eyes, smiling as she returns her attention to the cat.

 

 

“You gonna name it?” Maxine asked, helping Tess go over case files.

“No,” Tess sighed, “Hayes would just say I’m getting attached. I’ll have to find a home before it gets harder to give her up. It’ll be hard finding anyone to adopt a cat in such a bad state.”  
“It’s not like they’re high maintenance, why is Hayes so against you keeping her?”  
“Because she doesn’t want cat hair all over her expensive clothes, and ‘they’re expensive attention stealing assholes’,” Tess quoted. She looked through posts of families open to adopting a cat, hoping for someone willing to take in an underfed barely housetrained cat. Nothing so far.

Maxine gave a short laugh, “Maybe she’s jealous,”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She might be jealous something else is taking your attention. Cats are pretty hard to say no to. Maybe she doesn’t like the competition. Attentions a big deal for Hayes right?”  
Tess mulled over the thought all day. The thought of Hayes being jealous of a cat would be funny if it wasn’t so incredibly sad. Hayes had, after all, spent her whole life being pushed aside for less, by the people who allegedly loved her. Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

The Campaign event was mercifully easy to sneak out of, and Hayes made it home by eleven, throwing her blue pumps into the corner and heading to the kitchen for something that didn’t taste like pretention and lies. A quiet “You’re home early” caused her to jump, spinning around.

“Sorry,” Tess smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine I’m just… having heart palpitations. What are you doing up?”  
“Waited up. I wanted to talk to you.”  
“What’s up?” Hayes asked, putting the pizza in the oven. “The cat throw up or something? Because we had a deal babe,”  
“The cat’s gone.” Hayes blinked in surprise.

“Well that was fast. What happened?”  
“Found a home,”  
Hayes gave her a sceptical look, “Where?”

“… Frankie.”  
Hayes rolled her eyes, taking the pizza out. “Fine,”  
Tess smiled and grabbed the other plate of cold pizza.   
“Do you want to watch the Prehistoric predator special on the discovery channel?”  
“Hell yes.”  



End file.
